1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cathode of a lithium secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium complex oxides (lithium transition metal oxides) such as lithium cobaltate (LiCoO2) and lithium-nickel-manganese-cobalt complex oxides are widely known as a cathode active material for producing a cathode of a lithium secondary battery (may be referred to as a lithium ion secondary battery). As has been widely known, in the cathode active material, intercalation and deintercalation of lithium ions (Li+) occur, whereby charge and discharge of the lithium secondary battery are carried out.